Intimacy: Ianthony
by Ashsleepswithsirens
Summary: When Anthony ends up in the ER, Ian's feelings towards Anthony begin to unravel. The two start a journey between friends and lovers. / NOTE: There will be some smut in a couple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_[Writers Note / Yes, I have returned *scree* with a new ship this time, Ianthony! I just had the urge to write after watch a couple AMV's of them. Yes, I know Anthony is engaged, but I don't care. I already have an idea how this story is going to pull out, too. Also, for those of you who don't know, Lazercorn's real name is David; it's relevant to the story. I will also be updating my Phan story too, sorry for my absence. With that said, I leave you with this new story. –Ashsleepswithsirens.]_

Who would've known someone could hold on to these kinds of feelings for this long? Who could be there for someone whenever they needed it? It was dark in the hospital; everything seemed to spin in silence. Ian clung to David's shirt, his voice in a whimper in the dark hallway, just behind the closed doors of the ER Room. "David, Anthony is…" He choked through tears.

"I know, he'll be alright. You'll be okay…" David whispered soothingly into Ian's ear, as the smaller male pulled back, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. Ian sat himself down on a chair next to the doors, trying to calm down his speeding heart. David gave his shoulder a squeeze, slowly saying, "I'll get you a drink from downstairs, okay?" And off he went.

Ian tried to go over the last 30 minutes, as if checking to see if it really happened. Just 30 minutes ago, Anthony was hit by a car, a drunk driver behind the wheel. It was a hit and run, and Ian was breaking down at the sight of his best friend, unconscious, stained with his own blood.

_Why couldn't it have been me? Why did he have to be hit?_ Ian thought to himself, getting into the wailing ambulance right after Anthony was strolled onto it. He had completely lost thought then, as the paramedics started to work. When they got to the Hospital, Ian was told to stay put as the doctor's tried to stop the bleeding for now. All Ian could do was text his friends what had happened.

Ian blinked out of his imagination, visioning on a Dr. Pepper that was in front of his eyes. David smiled at him warily and said, "Mari's here. Matt and Joven are on their way here." Ian nodded, trying to smile up at Mari, whom was right next to David. He took the Dr. Pepper, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drag at it, as if it was alcohol.

Mari sat down on the chair next to Ian's, put her arm over him, trying to comfort him as she looked up at David. "Where is Kalel? Does she know?" She asked, as Ian went still. His rival, his enemy, all because he had always been jealous of her. But she was also his best friend's fiancée – and he had forgotten to tell her.

All of us sudden the words "In Use" above the ER door ceased to glow, as a doctor slowly came out of the room, a folder in his hand. He smiled at the three, as he spoke, "Fortunately, the hit wasn't too rough for Anthony. We managed to stop the bleeding, but he'll be in here for a couple days. He'll be able to talk to you guys tomorrow," He handed Ian the folders about Anthony's admission, then walked down the long hallway.

They nodded, and as a new days approached, they all met back at the hospital.

Ian was obviously the first one that would show up, as he opened up Anthony's hospital room with flowers in his hand. "Anthony? You up?" He called out, his eyes red and his voice still croaky from last night. The sunlight shined through the open blinds, and the hospital TV was on.

Anthony called back, Ian hearing a smile in his voice, "Ian? Yeah, come on in.\," The brown-haired male entered the room, looking over at the occupied bed. Ian instantly felt water coming back in his eyes, feeling a rush of relief when he saw his friend. He walked over to the other male, taking a seat on a chair next to the bed.

"How are you? Are you feeling okay?" Ian asked softly, unaware of how to act now that Anthony was bedridden. Anthony nodded, as a silence ensued the room. All of a sudden, Ian felt awkward. He had tried to put of his feelings for the longest time, but now that they were alone, he couldn't fight the urge no matter how much he might've wanted to.

"…Anthony, do you remember back in 2009 when you slept over at my house? When I said I….l-liked you," He said hesitantly, as Anthony's smile faded. "Yeah…Why?" The dark-haired male murmured back, keeping his eyes on the other. Ian looked back, Anthony not being able to tell what Ian was thinking.

The bearded male stood up abruptly, his face staring down at his feet as his face started to turn red, which didn't happen very often. "I know I shouldn't say it at a time like this – but I still like you. No, I've always _loved_ you. I know you can't leave a girl like Kalel, but – I want you to give me a chance!" Ian raised his voice slightly, then immediately after held his hand to his lips.

He started to apologize, "I-I mean…Sorry, don't listen to me…" _Stupid! Did you even THINK? You liking him could ruin your friendship, it's over now._ But to his surprise, Anthony took Ian's arm, pulling him closer to the other male's bedside. "You idiot…" He chuckled soothingly.

Ian glanced over at the other male, whim was now holding him. He could see Anthony beaming, and then as he pulled away slowly, the taller male kissed the other softly, his hands in the other's hair. Ian's eyes widened, and then closed his eyes. Even though this might've been a kiss just to comfort him, Ian didn't want it to end.

They both pulled away after a few seconds when they heard someone else open the door. They heard Kalel's voice, as she started to trot into the room, "Anthony, honey? I was so worried!" She gave Ian a brief smile as he looked at the couple kissing their hellos, as he murmured, "Well I'll leave you two alone…"

He started out the door, trying not to watch them kiss – then smile after their lips met. Even so, he felt Anthony's eyes watching him, as if peering into his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: Hey, guess who's back! Sorry for the slow updates. I just wanted to let you guys know – yes, I know Anthony/Kalel is not official anymore. However, for the sake of my story I'll keep acting like it is, since my first chapter came out a little before they broke up. Anyhow, please enjoy~ -Ashsleepswithsirens)

Well, today was the day. Any moment now, Anthony would walk out those hospital doors safe, yet Ian couldn't feel as sick as he did then. After what had happened, Ian couldn't bring up the urge to visit Anthony. He breathed a slow, heavy sigh, feeling his hands become sweaty and his face feeling hot. He was only brought back to reality when David placed his hand on his back.

"Hey, Ian," David smiled brightly, in hopes of cheering the bearded male up. The past few days, he didn't know what was wrong, but Ian had been spending his nights at his house. Ian nodded back in acknowledgement, feeling his throat tighten up as he stared out the hospital's glass window. "Nervous?" The smaller male asked.

He choked up then, finally seeing his best friend walk out of the elevator, arriving at the infirmary desk to be checked out. So many feelings rushed in him then – love, breathless, fear. What would Anthony think of him now? After kissing him when he has a fiancé? _That's sick, how could I do that to him?_ Ian thought as he slowly started to turn around, his foot taking a step.

"Ian! Where are you going? Anthony's coming out now," David said, his hand on Ian's shoulder. Ian flinched then, his face red and his body turned stiff, unwilling to turn around. He then heard the glass door open and shut, someone coming closer to the two men. _Oh, God. What do I do?_ Ian panicked, feeling the taller male behind watching him.

Anthony said his hellos to David, his eyes still peering at Ian's back. "Ian. What's up? Where are you going?" He said in his husky voice, and Ian heard a smile form in his words. He wouldn't admit it – but he liked the way the darker-haired male said his name. He couldn't help it – he turned around to face the other.

"...Nowhere. Hey, Anthony. How are you?" Ian hesitated to speak, trying to avoid the other's eyes, but couldn't. He was right, there was a smile plastered on the male's face. Still, he couldn't help but see a scar the accident caused, a small scratch on his forehead to his hairline. _Relax. Act natural, this is your best friend…isn't he?_ Ian couldn't help but wonder.

Anthony then took a hold of Ian's arm firmly, making Ian take a few steps towards the dark-haired male. He then managed to let go and snake his arm around Ian's broad shoulders, no matter how much Ian panicked and squirmed. As if the gesture didn't happen, Anthony looked over at David, asking, "Mm. I'm hungry. Can we get some lunch?"

-AFTER LUNCH-

It was decided that Anthony was sleep over at Ian's house, after the bearded male wasn't able to resist, and the taller one lied that his fiancé was at her parents. So after David left, headed back to his own house, it was utterly silent between the two. They slowly walked to Ian's place, Ian being reluctant to let Anthony in.

As the smaller male fumbled for his house key in his coat pocket, Anthony decided to break the tension and start a conversation. "You're nervous." He said aloud, his eyes staring at the setting sun. He couldn't help but smile, even if he felt bad that he knew that he was the reason Ian was. The brown-haired male sighed, unlocked and opening the door, denying what Anthony said with a short, white lie - "No, I'm not."

Ian stepped inside the small house, leaving the door open for the other to step inside. Walking in after closing the door and kicking off his shoes, Anthony chucked, "You know you can't lie to me."

Before Ian could escape to his bedroom, Anthony got a hold of the male's arm and pressed him against the wall next to the door tightly, his body close up to him. Ian tried hard to get free, but the dominant male knew just how to stop him. He bent down lightly, placing his lips Ian's. The male then stopped struggling, his body going limp.

After a couple kisses in, Ian pushed away the other lightly. He breathed hard, feeling like he was melting and feeling his knees go weak. "A-A…" He struggled to say his name, as Anthony took a hold of Ian's arms and held them up over his head. The other couldn't take it – his hot, sweet kisses were intoxicating, and he felt himself drowning.

"S-s-stop, Anthony," Ian had forced himself to studder, his whole body was shaking. Again, he couldn't meet the other in his eyes, so he looked down at the dominant's chest…The darker-haired male pulled away, his hands still intertwined with the smaller male's. _No, I didn't mean it,_ Ian screamed in his head, _I want you._

Anthony's pure dark-brown eyes stared down at the other, as he slowly guided the smaller male to his own bedroom, turning the doorknob and walking inside. Ian followed, unable to defy the person who meant the most to him – the person he's had feelings for since as long as he can remember.

The dark-haired male settled the bearded one on the bed, as he got on top of the male. Ian wasn't sure, but he thought he could feel his face turning red once again. His sight traveled from Anthony's eyes that held him, to the dominant's chest. He then felt himself being taken into the superior one's arms, feeling like he could cry from happiness.

"Ian. Ian," Anthony repeated the smaller one's name in that sexy voice of his, and Ian felt the intense feeling of love swept over him, like a tidal wave. He found his hands tangled in the dark haired male's feeling soft kisses on his face. "Ian, I love you." Anthony said, and again placed his lips against Ian's deeply.

"I love you too, Anthony." Ian managed to whisper.


End file.
